


Suddenly I See

by mefeather



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dream World, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 16:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15005072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefeather/pseuds/mefeather
Summary: Strange things happen at Allhallowtide.





	Suddenly I See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/gifts), [cutsycat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/gifts).



> This fic was inspired by art made by Red Pink Dots for her Art Challenge and was also inspired by comments made by cutsycat. Also, English is not my first language and this is not yet beta read. I don’t need any well meant comments about my use of words or grammar it will get checked out. I just wanted to post this sooner rather than later.

 

He was looking at a wonderful painting of a castle under a clear blue sky. The only odd thing was that there was a red door in the painting. The door didn’t appear to be a part of the castle, really strange and even stranger was it that the door was apparantly not attached to any other building as well. It just was. In front of the big red door was a smiling handsome young man. He was even more weirded out about this than he was a the red door. What was Tony doing in that painting? He couldn’t remember that they decided to have a painting made of Tony. He was very confused, surely they would have included himself too. So why was it?

Suddenly he remembered a day not so long ago where Tony chased the neighbours cat in the back yard. The offensive feline had been stealing their underwear from the clothesline in the garden. How that beast managed to do that was beyond him but seeing the big cat running around carrying some boxer shorts in its mouth was pretty disturbing. Then came the shock. One moment Tony was running after the cat and the next moment he just dissapeared. The cat was gone too.

Frantically he tried to check out where Tony had gone to. He wasn’t interested in the feline. He just wanted Tony back. Whatever happened, Tony stayed gone. He went back inside and suddenly on the wall in the hallway was that painting with the red door and Tony. And if he wasn’t mistaken he saw a cat on it as well. A bit in the background but it was there. It was infuriating. He couldn’t even make the cat pay for Tony’s dissapearance.

He tried anything he could think of and also anything he had seen in the silly movies and tv series in magical worlds Tony made him watch. Nothing happened. He even checked the attic – and the basement – to see if there was a Book of Shadows in it. Of course there wasn’t. Nothing would be that simple, he just knew it.

He was feeling tired but he didn’t want to go to bed alone. In the end he couldn’t ignore his need for sleep any longer. Since he and Tony got together he never slept in the basement or on the couch any longer. They redecorated the master bedroom and they had shared it from the moment Tony moved in with him.

The next morning he accidentally noticed the date on the calendar. November 2nd. He couldn’t help but think of Shannon and Kelly, it was All Soul’s Day after all.

‘Shannon, Kelly, if you have any influence at all… make sure Tony is ok. He’s got to be feeling alone right now, trapped in that evil painting. Maybe you could check on him and see that he’s doing fine?’

The next day he watched the painting again. It had changed. The red door and the cat were still visible and in the same place he had seen them first. Tony had dissapeared from view. Although he noticed Tony staring out of one of the windows of the castle tower. He also noticed two familiar red headed figures. No, it couldn’t be. Shannon? Kelly?

He tried even more frantically to reach Tony and his girls but nothing he tried made any difference. Very frustrating.

In the evening Tony was in front of the red door again. Shannon and Kelly had dissapeared from view all together. He knew he had asked them to check on Tony, but he was dissapointed that he didn’t get any feedback at all from his girls or Tony. Ok. It was maddening to think about his lover being trapped inside a painting and having to depend on his deceased first wife and his deceased daughter to make contact with Tony. Clearly he hadn’t thought this through.

The longer he thought about Tony, Shannon, Kelly, the red door and the painting, the more his head hurt. It was overpowering and getting worse by the minute. Before he even got to get some painkillers or could go to bed the pain was blinding him and so overwhelming he just collapsed onto the ground. Then everything went black.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

‘Mr Gibbs… Mr Gibbs are you with us?’

'Groan'

‘Mr Gibbs you are currently in hospital after hitting your head on the pavement. We will check you out and after we have found that you are able to, we make sure to get your visitor access to your room. Just relax and let us check you out.’

'Groan'

‘I’m sure you don’t like it, but it’s in your best interest. Right. Inez could you check blood pressure and heart rythm? I will check the bandages and all the rest.’

‘Sure Vicky. I’ll start with the heart rythm monitor.’

Some time later after being examined he finally got to have his visitor.

‘Tony!’

‘Hi love, I’m so sorry I didn’t get to go in sooner but the medical staff was adamant that I only got to visit you after you came to and after all the exminations were done with.’

‘I’m so glad you’re not behind the red door anymore, and what happened to the cat?’

‘I don’t know what you mean, but I’m sure you will explain it later on. I have orders from Ducky and Abby to tell you they will visit you this evening.’


End file.
